disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Worlds
Hidden Worlds is a game created by Playdom. It is a hidden object game, in which you select hidden objects in various scenes from Disney movies to progress through the game. The game is available to play on Facebook, Playdom.com, iOS, and Google Play. On August 20, 2014, the game is expected to shut down on Facebook. Plot Find Hidden Objects in scenes from your favorite Disney movies! Journey to a world of imagination and recreate the story worlds of Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and more classic Disney films. Meet Chrona and the Inklings, brand new Disney characters who will help you keep your Disney Kingdoms safe from a mysterious new villain and let you see your favorite Disney films in a whole new way! Franchises in the game * Beauty and the Beast * Tangled * Aladdin * The Little Mermaid * Brave * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Peter Pan * Alice in Wonderland * Bambi * Cinderella * DuckTales * Fantasia * Finding Nemo * Frozen * The Incredibles * The Jungle Book * Lady and the Tramp * Lilo & Stitch * The Lion King * Monsters University * Mulan * The Muppets * Pinocchio * Sleeping Beauty * Winnie the Pooh Characters 'Inkspire' *Chrona *Sez *Olive *Ember *Rusty *Nib *Blott ''Beauty and the Beast *Belle *The Beast/Prince Adam *Lumiere *Gaston *Maurice *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *LeFou *Sultan *Phillipe *Fifi Tangled *Rapunzel *Pascal *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider *Maximus *King *Queen *Big Nose *Hook Hand *Vladimir *Stabbington Brothers *Four Sisters Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Abu *Genie *Jafar/Genie Jafar/Beggar Jafar *Rajah *Iago *Magic Carpet *The Sultan *Razoul *Peddler The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Ursula/Vanessa *Flounder *Sebastian *Eric *King Triton *Scuttle *Grimsby *Flotsam and Jetsam *Carlotta *Chef Louis *Andrina *Attina Brave *Merida *Queen Elinor *King Fergus *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Mor'du *Macintosh *Dingwall *Lord MacGuffin *Huge Warrior *Maudie *Young MacGuffin *Young Macintosh *Wee Dingwall *The Witch *Will O' the Wisps Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Evil Queen/Witch *Sneezy *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Bashful *Sleepy *Dopey *Raven *Magic Mirror Peter Pan'' *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Captain Hook *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinker Bell *Mr. Smee *Lost Boys *George Darling Gallery Promotional Images and Screenshots Disney Hidden Worlds 1.jpg Disney Hidden Worlds 2.jpg Disney Hidden Worlds 3.png Disney Hidden Worlds 4.jpg Disney Hidden Worlds 5.jpg Disney Hidden Worlds 6.jpg Disney Hidden Worlds 7.jpg hiddenDisney_screenshot_01.jpg hiddenDisney_screenshot_02.jpg hiddenDisney_screenshot_03.jpg hiddenDisney_screenshot_04.jpg Sez Concept 2.jpg Concept Art Hidden Worlds Concept 1.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 2.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 3.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 4.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 5.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 6.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 7.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 8.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 9.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 10.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 11.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 12.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 13.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 14.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 15.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 16.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 17.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 18.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 19.jpg Hidden Worlds Concept 20.jpg External link *Hidden Worlds on Disney.com Category:Online games Category:Games Category:Games on Playdom's Platform Category:Mobile apps Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Tangled Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Brave Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Monsters University Category:The Incredibles Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Fantasia Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:DuckTales Category:Pinocchio Category:Muppets Category:Mulan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Bambi Category:Frozen Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Games on Facebook's Platform Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Finding Nemo Category:Pixar Category:Hidden Worlds